


Dangerous To Love

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow can do nothing but watch as the tension between Spike and Angel becomes too much to keep hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Primal   
> Written for bad_swa prompt challenge on LJ

They moved like nothing Willow had ever seen, dodging and dealing blows she couldn't imagine even surviving. Angel stood taller and boarder, his skin glinting in the artificial light from the one bare bulb hanging from the ceiling of the basement. His hair, usually neatly styled, sprung out in clumps from his scalp. Angel dealt the hardest blows, grunting with the effort.

Spike danced back on the balls of his feet, skin shining and smooth; shaded slightly at the shoulders where the light hit him at odd angles when he moved. His hair; tousled soft curls was in complete disarray.

Somewhere along the way Spike had taken hard hits; blood stained the side of his face and he sported a gash on his left arm. But Spike was still the faster of the two even if Angel was more precise with his blows.

They clashed, they tumbled, they battered, they growled; and then suddenly Angel kicked Spike’s feet from under him, sending Spike sprawling to the floor. He landed with a hard crash, glaring up at Angel who stood over him.

It was over, at least for today.

Willow took a steadying breath, her fingers clutching tightly to the banister. She started when Angel looked up, looked right at her. A flush crept into her cheeks. She knew. Angel knew. Spike knew. They all knew. It was down to her; the fight. She was the reason the tension between Spike and Angel bubbled and boiled beneath the surface until it became too hot to handle and they came to blows.

There was no talking about it. They were primal beings, it was the nature of the vampire, and nowhere was it more evident than in Angel and Spike. Even though Angel had a soul and Spike didn’t. They were one and the same in many respects; the demon was always the driving force. They fought for her and they fought over her, but there was nothing Willow could do to change the nature of the beast.

Loving her was dangerous, and Willow lived with the constant fear that she would destroy them both in the end.

 


End file.
